


you're in my veins (and i cannot get you out)

by titaniaeli



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 7YL, Angst and Feels, Break Up, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Heartbreak, M/M, Other, Sexual Tension, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniaeli/pseuds/titaniaeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino was tired of waking up to an empty bed after nights of loveless sex, was sick of giving more than his heart could give. Two years later, Don Dino of the Cavallone Famiglia was single and prospering, it was the Golden Era of the Mafia, he was happy and he had finally moved on.</p><p>Or, as much as he could convince himself anyway. Right until Hibari Kyouya barged right back into his life and break his heart all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sex with Hibari was like a battle, as always. Dominating and rough as he pinned the blonde to the bed, the younger man left bruises on his hips and scratches down his back. 

Dino woke up with the sun barely up in the sky, his entire body aching like he has run a marathon. His skin was still reddened in the morning, the blanket pooled around his bare waist and the space beside him was cold and empty. Unbidden, he raised a hand and touched his lips briefly. Hibari has never once kissed him on the mouth before. The last time Dino tried to kiss the man, he'd gotten a fractured jaw for his trouble.

It left a rather bitter taste on his tongue, to not even be able to kiss the man he loved. 

The blonde bended over at his waist, closing his eyes tightly as his hands fisted into the sheets crumpled around his lap. It shouldn't hurt this much. 

He knew what he was getting into when he first got into bed with his former student. 

At first, they were only using each other for sex, nothing more, nothing less. Gradually, their relationship seemed to change over the years. He had even harboured the thought that Hibari might have  _cared_  for him.

_What a ridiculous notion._

Their lovemaking - no, _sex_  - was passionate, but it always lacked  _something_. 

Maybe Dino was thinking too much. Maybe he was a fool for getting into this in the first place. What was he thinking, to think that he could separate his personal feelings with sex! 

He tried to even his breaths, but it was a shoddy attempt. As his thoughts seemed to spiral towards a darker path, the pain in his chest worsened. He was startled by the sudden well of emotions that threatened to overwhelm and shatter his carefully constructed control. It took him almost a minute before he realized that he was having a panic attack.

His blunt nails bit into his flesh and he shakily took huge gulps of air as his shoulders trembled. Blood formed like droplets on his palms and smeared over the thin stretch of skin. 

_Breathe, you idiot._

Ha, Dino choked out a hysterical laugh, even his damn inner voice sounded like Hibari. 

Despite the building anger and grief he felt because of the raven-haired man, he listened to the command. Using the pain in his hands as an anchor, Dino felt his breathing slowed down. 

He raised his head, running an unsteady hand through his hair. It was still drying from the sweat and it stuck up messily. 

But his image was the last thing on his mind right now. He swung his legs out of bed, inhaling, exhaling softly in the dim room.

_I'm tired._

He blinked at the sudden thought, and felt a wan smile spread across his face. 

He was at the edge of a cliff, torn between two choices. Stay at the edge and break his own heart? Or plunged into the sea and let himself go? The latter choice was an uncertainty and a dive into the unknown, but it might just be a relief. 

_I cannot do this anymore._

Dino let out a quivering breath and his eyes fell shut, golden lashes fluttering against his cheekbones. 

It seemed he has already decided. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dino blinked sleepily as his sight slowly adjusted to the darkness. His thighs and arms were screaming with protest, a sure sign of muscle aches in the morning. He shifted languidly in his awkward position. His right cheek was sore and pink with the imprint of his arm, and his neck creaked painfully. 

He watched the wraith-like figure moved quietly in front of him, bare feet soundless on the polished parquet. 

"Are you leaving already?" He drawled. 

The figure stilled. 

Dino sat up swiftly, pulling the blanket over his shoulders as he regarded Hibari. 

"You're always leaving so early." He sighed. "Can't you stay till morning for once?" 

Hibari's dark eyes gleamed in the dim lighting. Under that calm gaze, Dino felt like a prey cornered with no way out. But he maintained his composure and tilted his head to the side, waiting. 

"I have errands to do." Hibari's voice was flat and cool. "I can't stay just to pander your whims." 

"Is that what it is?" He asked, lips thinning in a displeased line. He swept his arm in front of him, as if to encompass everything between them. "Just a whim?" A wave of emotion swelled in his chest, threatening to break through the dam. "Are you just indulging me then, Kyoya?" 

There was a flicker of irritation on Hibari's face at the mention of his given name on Dino's lips. 

"What's wrong with you tonight?" He asked, frowning in displeasure. 

Dino bit the inside of his cheek, lowering his gaze to hide the hurt. "Nothing."

"Then I'll be leaving." Hibari turned away, shrugging on his jacket. 

Dino's head snapped up in alarm. He rose, blanket sliding off one shoulder. He hurriedly grabbed onto the blanket to stop its descent. 

"We should stop this, Kyoya." He blurted out. 

Hibari's movements paused. 

"Why?" His head cocked to the side, but he didn't turn around. His voice was quiet and calm, not betraying any inconsistency. 

Dino sat back down, suddenly anxious. His palms were clammy with cold sweat and there was a lead in his throat. 

"I can't do this anymore." He said, a tad louder than he intended. He closed his mouth, shook his head and started again, but was unexpectedly interrupted. 

"You knew what you were getting into when we first started this." Hibari hissed in annoyance. 

Dino clenched his fists. He didn't need the reminder.

"I guess I overestimated myself." He laughed shakily. "I - I thought I could do this without... without-" His throat closed up and he swallowed thickly. 

Hibari exhaled, raising his arm to run his fingers through his dark hair. It rankled Dino, at how Hibari didn't even bother to turn around to look at him in the eye. The anger had festered in Dino for so long that the blonde has forgotten the reason for why he has fallen for someone like Hibari Kyoya.

"I see." Hibari sighed. "Okay then." 

Dino bit his bottom lip as the raven-haired man walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him quietly. He closed his eyes, listening to the faint footsteps down the corridor before they disappeared completely with the ding of the elevator.

He buried his face into the pillow and screamed. 

 


End file.
